


Brother

by Razz1eDazz1e



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Eventually they'll get together....Eventually, M/M, POV Sans, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razz1eDazz1e/pseuds/Razz1eDazz1e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans' thoughts on the word "Big Brother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Big brother.

Two words.

Two words that I constantly have to remind myself of. 

I’m a big brother. I’m his elder and his kin. 

I am his big brother and he is my younger brother. We are three years apart and literally related by blood.

I am not allowed to feel like this.

I am not allowed to fantasize about him. 

I am not allowed to kiss him. 

I am definitely not allowed to touch him,not the way I want to anyways. 

I’m his big brother. I practically raised him. 

 

I’m not supposed to feel like this.

I’m not supposed to notice the way his eyes twinkle when he’s excited.

I’m not supposed to make puns just for the sake that maybe one of them will cause him to laugh that goofy laugh of his. 

I’m not supposed to be self-conscious of every single touch we share.

I’m not supposed to let my touches linger longer than they should. 

I’m not supposed to stay in his room after he falls asleep whenever I read him a bedtime story.

I’m not supposed to stare at his legs and spine and everything else that is exposed whenever he wears his battle body.

I’m his big brother. I shouldn’t have these thoughts.

 

It’s not okay to feel like this.

It’s not okay to follow him around without him knowing.

It’s not okay to burn all those love letters he gets every day.

It’s not okay to have wet dreams about him.

It’s not okay to get turned on whenever he bends over to pick something off.

It’s not okay to kiss him when he falls asleep. 

It’s not okay to purposely sleep in just so that he could come into my room and carry me downstairs in his arms.

It’s not okay to lay in his bed when he’s out patrolling.

It’s not okay to steal his scarf every now and then and blame it on that annoying dog.

It’s not okay to jerk off wearing said stolen scarf.

It’s not okay to go sleep next to him,whenever I have a particularly bad day.

It’s not okay to pretend I get tired whenever we walk back to our house,just so that I can be carried bridal style home. 

I’m his **Big brother.**

I’m **not** allowed to.

I’m **not** supposed to.

It’s **not** okay to.

**feel like this.**

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe,I'll make one from paps pov.


End file.
